1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a restraint clip for use in suspending a load-bearing object from a supporting roof structure.
2. Description of Related Art
It is commonplace in today's society to go to a theme restaurant, sports coliseum, shopping mall, convention center, and the like, and witness a heavy object hanging from the ceiling. These objects are suspended from the ceiling using a variety of methods, and the objects can be anything from an automobile, a motorcycle, a guitar, etc.
One current method of suspending heavy objects is to directly bolt the object from the ceiling. However, this method disrupts the integrity of the ceiling surface, allowing for leaks and the possibility that the strength of the ceiling is compromised.
Another method is to attach an object to the bottom of a bolt with a wedge at the top of the bolt, whereby the wedge fits snugly within the recess of a rib of roof decking. This method of suspending heavy objects from a ceiling is not failproof, however, as the wedge may shift from the weight of the load or due to high levels of vibrations, or seismic activity.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus designed to allow the suspension of heavy objects from a ceiling without affecting the structural integrity of the ceiling.